Chobits High
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Six stories about six chobits couples. pairings: ditaXjima yuzukiXminoru ChiiXhideki yumiXueda takakoXshinbo freyaXsosuke.
1. Story 1: Dita and Jima

Story one:

Dita and Jima: A new love-hate friendship. 

"This is Dita Kirata. She's new here and I want you all to be nice to her, she's a special acceptation to this school, so like I said be nice to her and make her feel welcome!" The teacher said, stood at the front of the class. Dita was stood next to him, she felt strange stood in front of everyone; especially in this uniform; all the girls had to wear a white shirt with a short black dress, white long socks and black shoes. The boys had to wear a white shirt, black overcoat and black trousers. 

Dita was a short girl, with short brown-black hair with a long piece at the side. "Please sit at the desk at the back off the room." The teacher said. Dita walked down the row between desks. She walked passed someone who caught her eye. He was tall, even though he was sat down she could tell, he had short brown-black hair with a long thin pony-tail at the back. As she walked passed him she could feel him watching her. What did she care? He was just another rich bastard, right?

* * *

It was the end of the first class, the teacher left the room. Three girls walked up to Dita, one had very long beautiful blonde hair, one of the others had blue hair in two huge plaits, and the other one had short brown hair. 

"Hello." The blonde one said. "My name is Chii!" She smiled.

"Welcome to Chobits High, I am Yuzuki." She said, smiling. 

"My names Yumi, how ya' doing?" The last one said. "Don't worry were gonna tell you everything about everyone! So if you like you can hang with us!" 

"Erm...Shore!" Dita said not knowing what to do.

Before any of them could speak the guy from before came over. "Hi there, I'm Jima Ziawana." 

"The president's son, right?" Dita asked. The girls walked away. 

"Err...Yeh...Shore."He said sitting down in front of her. 

"What is Jima doing, Hideki? He doesn't talk to any girls apart from us." Chii said.

"I have no idea Chii." Hideki answered. 

"Well, let's not bother with that. Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Jima asked. 

"No." She replied bluntly. 

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't wanna eat lunch with a rich bastard who's stuck up his own ass and thinks he can do what ever he wants!" Dita said. Hideki and friends jaws dropped as they heard what she said; the only jaw that didn't drop was Chii's and that was because she didn't understand. 

"Excuse me but who said I was a rich bastard who was stuck up his own ass and does what ever he wants?" Jima asked.

"Me. Now if you don't mind our teacher just came in and your big heads blocking the board." She said calmly. Jima smirked and walked back to his seat. 

"Jima? What was all that about?" Hideki asked. "And why are you smirking?" 

"Don't you see Hideki? Jima's met someone who isn't going to throw herself at him!" Said Minoru. 

* * *

It was now dinner time. Dita looked around at the tables, they were all full. "Dita! Over here!" Yumi shouted, waving her hands around. 

Dita walked over and sat down not looking who was sat in front of her. She looked up and there he was. Jima was sat smirking at her. She frowned. "What are you looking at?" Dita snapped.

"A cute girl!" Jima teased. Dita's cheeks turned pink. 

"W-What did you say?" Dita screeched at him. 

"Wow, you're even cuter when you're angry!" He teased again. Her face turned red. 

"Piss off!" Dita shouted and threw her dinner at him. Dita stormed out of the dinning hall. He had chocolate pudding on his face but he was still smirking. 

"Jima, I don't understand. You could have any girl, yet you're going after her? I mean she's a girl and she's...well she's from a different...What's that word?" Yumi said zoning off in to his own little world. 

Jima wiped his face and walked outside. He looked around for Dita. 'Oh...where is she? She's so cute!' Jima thought as his smile grew bigger. 

* * *

"Hey! Who do you think you are! Talking to Jima like that!" A girl shouted at Dita. Dita stood up from the bench she was sat on. "You're just a poor little scratter, who's probably a dirty little whore!" 

Dita narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. She hated those words 'scratter' and 'whore' just because she was from a different area to this girl didn't mean she was a scratter or a whore! Dita was about to hit the girl, when Jima stood in front of her, facing the other girl. 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to my friend like that." Jima said. The girl frowned and stormed off. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"Why didn't you just let me hit her?" Dita asked pouting and looking away. 

"Aww...You're pouting!" He said grabbing her chin and grinning at her. Her face turned pink. 

"H-Hey! Answer the question!" Dita said trying to pull away.

"Because you would have gotten in to trouble. That's why!" He told her, putting his nose on hers. 

"Do you mind letting go off me." Dita said getting annoyed. He smirked again. 

"I do actually! I like you, so I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He said. 

"Whaaaaa?" I don't even know you! You don't know me! You can't just say stuff like that!" Dita shouted. 

"Oh...Well seen as you put it like that, let's be friends! And then we'll see about that!" Jima smiled. 

"I don't think so!" Dita said pulling away from him. 

Jima smiled at her. She smiled looking away. "Jima, I'm sorry I called you a rich bastard. You're not like I thought you people would be like." 

"That's alright. I'll forgive you on one condition." Jima said. She looked up at him and was about to speak when he bent down and kissed her. Her face turned bright red. He pulled away and grinned at her. She frowned. 

"What the hell was that!" Dita shouted. 

"Your first kiss?" Jima said smirking. 

She frowned again. Jima started to run away when she clenched her fist. "I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted running after him. 

* * *

This is story one out of six. The next story will be Yuzuki and Minoru; about why he is cold to her when there alone. 

please review and tell me what was right or wrong with it: )


	2. Story 2: Yuzuki and Minoru

Story two: 

Yuzuki and Minoru: The reason he's cold.

* * *

The new girl, Dita, had just been introduced and Yuzuki and her friends had been to talk to her when Jima had gone over; Yuzuki and her friends sat back at their desks. Yuzuki sat and looked at Minoru joke and laugh with his friends; she smiled softly at the thought of him been happy with them. He wasn't happy with her anymore, he didn't smile at her, hold her hand or even talk to her like he used to. 'What did I do wrong? Did I say something to upset him?' Yuzuki thought, she had a sad look on her face. 

"What's wrong Yuzuki?" Chii asked looking at her. 

"Hum? Oh...nothing Chii, I'm fine, don't worry." Yuzuki said with a small smile.

"But Yuzuki doesn't smile like she used to." Chii said, feeling her forehead for a fever. Minoru's eyes narrowed and looked at Yuzuki out of the corner of his eyes. 

"I'm fine, Chii." Yuzuki smiled. Chii smiled and sat next to Hideki. The teacher came in and taught the lesson. The bell rang for dinner and they all left their desks to go to the dining hall. Yuzuki sat next Minoru as usual without saying a word to each other. Jima left the hall after Dita threw her diner on him. Yuzuki looked at Minoru with a sad look on her face. Minoru felt her looking at him and turned to look at her; he gave her a cold look; she stood up and walked off, out of the hall. He saw it. A single tear run down her face.

* * *

Yuzuki was walking down the hall tears running down her face. Remembering what happened when they were young. 

**FLASHBACK**

Minoru aged 7, Yuzuki aged 6. 

"Yuzuki, when were older will you marry me?" Minoru said. 

"I don't know what that means, but okay!" She smiled back. 

"Kay." He smiled and they held each others hands.

Minoru aged 11, Yuzuki aged 10. 

"You two are to be married next year." Yuzuki's mum said.

"You have no choice in the matter, so don't even try to object." Her father said. 

"Kaede. I don't think Yuzuki wants to do this. I mean we are only kids." Minoru said. 

"But don't forget you were going to marry her anyway and I thought you like her." Kaede said, tying her brother's tie. 

"I do! But were still kids! And I don't think she likes me anymore!" Minoru exclaimed. 

"She does she's just a little nervous!" She told him. 

Minoru aged 12, Yuzuki aged 11.

Minoru and Yuzuki were married after her 11th birthday. He saw her crying in one of the many rooms in his house, instead of going to her he walked away.

**END FLASHBACK **

* * *

Minoru shot up out of his seat in the dining hall. 'She's my...Geez, I still can't say it!' Minoru thought he ran out of the hall. 

"What's wrong with him?" Shinbo asked sitting down at the table. 

"Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" He shouted running down the hall. He saw her sat on the floor in front of a bench in the school court yard. He ran over to her. "Yuzuki"

"Huh" She looked up to him. "Minoru?"

He looked down at her, she was holding her right hand tightly, and her hand was bleeding. "Yuzuki! What happened?" 

"Err...Nothing! I'm fine!" She said panicking trying to hide her hand. He looked at her with a worried look on his face. "I just cut my self on the bench." 

"Yuzuki, why didn't you come tell me?" Minoru said kneeling down in front of her. He took of his tie and wrapped it around her hand. 

"Minoru. I'm okay you don't have to! I'm okay." She said trying to pull away. 

"Yuzuki, I know you didn't want to marry me, but we are and I just want to help." Minoru told her. 

"What? I always wanted to marry you, but after we got married you didn't treat me like you used to! You act so...so..." She said struggling to find the right word.

"Cold to you." He said for her. She looked at him. "I do it on purpose! Your parents pushed you into the marriage and I thought if I could get you to hate me you could leave and be happy, no matter how much I don't want that!" 

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "No Minoru. I d-don't want that. I wanted to marry you! Remember you asked me when we were younger!" 

"Then why were you crying that day?" 

"I bumped myself on the door and my mum got mad at me for nearly ripping the dress! You thought I didn't want to get married." Yuzuki said smiling softly. 

"Yuzuki, I-I'm sorry!" Minoru said looking towards the floor.

She lifted his face up and put her forehead on his. "Just promise me we can go back to how we were before."

Minoru smiled. "It'll be better!" She smiled back. They both stood up. They saw Dita chasing after Jima. "Let's go home early today." He said looking up at her. She was taller than him, a lot taller. 

"Alright" She smiled back. They walked out of the school gates with the sun shinning on them. 

* * *

This is story two out of six! Next up is Chii and Hideki! Please review, tell me what was good and what wasn't. :) 


	3. Story 3: Chii and Hideki

Story three:

Chii and Hideki: When they were young

* * *

After Jima had gone after Dita, Minoru had chased after Yuzuki. Chii and Hideki went for a walk in the school courtyard. 

"Does Hideki remember what day it is tomorrow?" Chii asked.

"Is it your birthday?" He asked. She shook her head. "Is it Easter?" She shook her head again.

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Chii cried.

"Are you okay?" A little boy said crawling next to her under the slide. Chii started to move away. "It's okay, I just wanna help." He said holding his hand out.

"Chii is lost!" She said taking his hand. 

"Chii? Is Chii your name?" He asked as they crawled out from under the slide. 

"Chii is Chii's name. What is yours?" Chii asked.

"That's cute! I'm Hideki. I'll help you get home." Hideki said scratching his head. She copied him. He waved his hands up and down. She copied again. "What are you doing?" 

"Chii is doing what Hideki does so that Chii can go home." Chii told him.

"But that's not going to get you ho..." He started but stopped as she was smiling at him. "Okay then lets get you home!" He said and they started walking; he was waving his hands back and forth, and she copied. 

* * *

"Does Hideki remember yet?" Chii asked.

"Hold on...I'm nearly there" 

* * *

"Yaaaaay! You got Chii home!" She smiled and jumped on him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Chii! Mom, Dad! Chii's here!" A little girl shouted. A man and women walked over to them. Chii's parents phoned Hideki's parents.

"Mom! Why does she have the same face as Chii?" Hideki asked. 

"Hideki! Chii and Freya are twins, don't be so rude!" She told him.

"But mom, its Chii's face!" He said. 

"Hideki!" She told him off.

Chii and Hideki's fathers came out of the other room. 

"No Papa! I want Hideki to stay!" Chii said pulling on her fathers arm. 

"Yeh Mum, I wanna stay with Chii!" He said pulling on his mothers arm.

"Don't worry kids. You'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Chii's father said.

* * *

"Has Hideki remembered now?" Chii asked.

"Hummm... Is it... It's the anniversary of the day we met!" Hideki smiled.

Chii's face lit up. "Yay Hideki remembered!" 

"Of course I did!" Hideki said. "I was just messing around!"

"Chii is sorry for thinking Hideki forgot." Chii said looking sad. 

"Oh no Chii! It's my fault I was the one who was playing around!" Hideki smiled. "I know, let's go home."

"But Chii and Hideki has cooking class next!" Chii said excitedly.

"But...Okay we'll go to cooking" They started to walk to class. 'I hate cooking!' 

* * *

Story 3 of 6! I think there getting shorter.lol. anyway I know there not really good but please review, tell me whats good and what's not! 


	4. Story 4: Yumi and Ueda

Story four:

Yumi and Ueda: Marriage

"The new girl seems nice, but a little feisty so Jima's up for a challenge." Yumi said.

"So that's all I missed?" Ueda asked.

"Yep. Where were you anyway?" She asked.

"Well, remember how we told our parents we didn't want to marry just yet, we wanted to wait till we finish school?"

"Yeh, my Dad said 'don't be so stupid! Your getting married in 4 months you Idiot!' why?"

"Well I went to see them again today..." He started but Yumi interrupted.

"Ueda! I thought we were going to see them together at the weekend!"

"I know, I know, but I didn't want to wait." He said looking sorry.

"Well what happened?"

"Mr. Oumura we appreciate that yourself and Mrs. Oumura and my parents have planned a lot for this wedding, but me and Yumi don't want to get married just yet we want to wait till we finish school!"

"You and Yumi are still just kids you don't know what you want." Mr. Oumura told him.

"Well don't you think that's more of a reason for us to wait?" Ueda said.

"Then he glared at me and I left." Ueda said.

"You left?" Yumi said covering her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh! You know your dad doesn't like me!" He said turning red.

"I'll sort it out!" Yumi pulled her phone out of her school bag. "Daddy, I don't want to marry till after I finish school!" "I know Daddy but a big business man like yourself should have a smart daughter!" "Okay then Daddy I'll see you when I get home!"

"What was all that?" Ueda asked looking confused.

"He said okay!" She smiled.

"What!? You mean that's all you had to do!?" Ueda asked.

She nodded. "Were getting married in two years!"

"If that's all you had to do then why didn't you do that in the first place!?"

"Well I like watching you panic and stuff" She said calmly.

"What!?" Ueda shouted.

"Come on I'll explain in cooking." Yumi said. She grabbed Ueda's hand and pulled him to class.


	5. Story 5: Takako and Shinbo

Story five:

Takako and Shinbo: Runaway?

* * *

What a weird morning it had been. First a new girl comes and Jima is after her already. Then Minoru and Yuzuki run out the dining hall, Chii and Hideki...well were just being Chii and Hideki. Yumi and Ueda were acting a little strange. But the weirdest thing for Shinbo was that he hadn't seen Takako...his Takako.

Takako was a student teacher at Chobits High and Shinbo was still a student, so when they started going out she wanted to keep it secret so neither of them would get in to trouble. Of course it didn't stay secret around their friends for very long.

Shinbo was walking down the hall to cooking class, even though he wood work. 'I guess I'll go to cooking with Hideki and Chii, seen as how everyone else has gone home!' Shinbo thought. He was looking out of the window, and so he walked into someone.

"Sorry" He said and picked the things up that the other person had dropped. Shinbo looked at the other person...It was Takako!

"Hey, where have you been all day, Takako?"

"I have to go Shinbo."

"Oh, okay. But I'll cya later right?"

"No Shinbo, I mean I'm leaving. They found out about us and my choices were leave or get fired! So I'm leaving." Takako said grabbing her books off Shinbo.

"Wait how did they find out!?" Shinbo asked.

"Haha, well little Sumomo phoned and asked you or your girlfriend Takako was there." Takako said with a little smile.

"Sumomo!" He exclaimed. "So your just gonna leave?"

"What else can I do!?"

"I have an idea! Wait at the gates for me." Shinbo said and ran off down the hall.

"Shinbo! Whatever." She said and walked out to the gate.

Thirty minutes later Shinbo was stood at the gate with Takako. "Well, you still have to go home for today but you have to come back next week!" He smiled.

"What!?"

"Well come on Takako, I am best friends with vice-president's son! Hideki's dad said that we have an arranged marriage that was arranged years back, but you have to come back next week because they said they didn't know so it's like a trust thing or something." Shinbo explained.

"So I can come back?" She asked. He nodded. "Come on I'll walk you home!" Shinbo said. She smiled and took his hand; they walked out of the school yard and walked home.

* * *

Sorry It took so long to update it :) This isn't my best. But anyway please review.


	6. Story 6: Freya, Li and Sosuke

Story six:

Freya and Sosuke: The coffee shop.

It had been a long day, as usual. Freya had missed school again and stayed at the local library/coffee shop instead of going to school. It was a Monday. She never went to school on Mondays. Mondays were the days 'he' came to this shop and spent hours and hours looking at different books or just sat at the cafe part of the shop. 'He' was a guy Freya liked a lot, although she had never spoken to the man and didn't know his name.

"Afternoon Freya!" Smiled a young guy behind the cafe counter.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Oh, it's a Monday. So you're stalking that guy today, right?" He said smirking at her.

"I-I-I don't stalk him! And besides to stalk someone you need to know their name, right?"

"Oh, look your guys over there" The man said and pointed behind her.

"What?" Freya jumped behind the counter and hid.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at Freya.

"Li, you can't let him see me! Last week I was looking at him from behind a book shelf and he looked at me and saw me looking at him!"Freya said not taking a breath.

"Freya you're turning purple when you speak." Li said. "Good afternoon sir, what can I get you?" Li asked talking to a man in front of the counter.

"Um, Hi. I was wondering if a girl with long blonde hair had been in today?" He asked.

'That's him! Is he asking about me?' Freya thought.

"Yes sir, there have been a lot of blonde girls in today!" Li smiled at the guy.

"Very funny and stop calling me sir. I mean the girl you watch while she watches me!" The guy said. Li's eyes widened. "And while you're at it why don't you stop acting like you don't know me, Li."

'What does he mean by 'the girl you watch'?' Freya thought, she looked up at Li, still hiding behind the counter. Li looked down at her, with a sad yet embarrassed look on his face.

"Shore thing, Sosuke. What do you want with her?" Li asked.

"I wanna ask her out." Sosuke said bluntly.

'Huh! He wants to ask me out!' Freya thought as she turned red.

"Wow, so bold of you Sosuke. Just one thing if you hurt her..." Li started but stopped himself.

"You'll what?" Sosuke asked.

'What's wrong with Li today, he's not himself'

"It doesn't matter if I tell you she'll think I'm just being a jealous jerk!" Li said.

"Whatever. Do you know where she is or not?" Sosuke asked starting to get board.

"Freya someone wants to see you!" Li said pulling Freya to her feet.

"Err, hi there" Freya said, her redder than a tomato.

"You were there the whole time? Well so you wanna go out somewhere?" Sosuke asked.

"Yeah, shore!" She smiled.

Freya climbed over the counter and walked to the door with Sosuke. "Hey, Li. What were you gonna say before you stopped yourself?" Freya asked.

"If you make Freya sad I'll kick your ass." Li said. Freya's eye's widened for a second, she ran up to Li and gave him a quick hug before kissing him on the cheek and smiling. "Thank you for being a good friend." She ran back to door, to Sosuke. Li's face was red as he watched them walk down the street together.


End file.
